The present invention relates to a suture lock or suture lock rivet utilized to lock suture threads previously positioned at a surgical site. The suture lock or suture lock rivet and an associated suture lock applicator and rivet gun are designed to be inserted into a small size access port on a cannula. The present invention also relates to a method for locking suture threads drawn tight at a surgical site.
The current trend in minimally invasive surgery is to utilize smaller and smaller cannula (ports of access) to gain access to the surgical site. Currently, 5 mm ports are being used instead of the traditional 10 mm port for instrument access. Some access cannula are being utilized with a 2 or 3 mm orifice. Consequently, new instruments and new designs are required for surgical techniques accomplished through such restricted spaces.
During minimally invasive surgery, one of the tasks commonly involved is the suturing of the organ or body part being operated on. Because the cannula is so small, simple tasks such as suturing become difficult to accomplish using traditional methods. The present invention solves the problem of closing or xe2x80x9ctying offxe2x80x9d previously inserted suture threads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a specially designed suture lock or suture lock rivet capable of being utilized in minimally invasive surgery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a specially designed suture lock or suture lock rivet utilized to xe2x80x9ctie offxe2x80x9d or lock suture threads previously inserted at a surgical site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system including a suture lock applicator capable of delivering a suture lock to a surgical site and capable of manipulating the suture lock such that it captures both sides of a single suture thread or the extending ends of multiple embedded suture threads in order to draw the suture threads tight, thus closing the surgical site, and then locking the drawn suture threads within the suture lock.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system including a suture lock rivet gun capable of delivering a suture lock rivet to a surgical site and capable of manipulating the suture lock rivet such that it captures both sides of a single suture thread or the extending ends of multiple embedded suture threads in order to draw the suture threads tight, thus closing the surgical site, and then locking the drawn suture threads within the suture lock rivet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for locking previously placed suture threads.
The suture lock utilized for locking at least one suture thread includes an elongated lock head defining a cut-out adapted to capture the suture thread therein, the locking head also defining a first locking surface thereon and having a stem connected via a breakaway section to the locking head. The suture lock also includes a lock base defining a longitudinal passage adapted to mate with the elongated lock head. The lock base also defines a second locking surface complementary to the first locking surface on the lock head. The two locking surfaces are adapted to lock the lock base onto the lock head such that the suture thread is trapped in the cut-out by the base. The stem is adapted to break away from the lock head at the breakaway section. The lock head and lock base may also include respective intersecting edges adapted to cut a suture thread placed therebetween. The suture lock may be envisaged as a suture lock rivet including a rivet head and a two-part rivet stem. The first body part of the stem defining a cut-out adapted to capture the suture thread therein, and the second body part connected to the first body part via a breakaway section. The suture lock rivet also includes a lock base similar to the lock base of the suture lock. The suture lock rivet functions similar to the suture lock. A suture lock applicator is utilized to deliver and apply the suture lock or suture lock rivet to the surgical site. The system of the suture lock and suture lock applicator includes the suture lock loaded within the suture lock applicator. The suture lock applicator includes a stationary handle member and an elongated applicator tube attached thereto, the applicator tube having an end face adapted to abut the aforementioned lock base. The suture lock applicator also includes a movable handle member movably coupled to the applicator tube such that the movable handle member and the stationary handle member cooperate together. The movable handle member includes an actuator tooth which cooperates with a peripheral lock face on the aforementioned stem such that movement of the movable handle member causes the actuator tooth to engage the peripheral lock face which causes longitudinal movement of the stem with respect to the applicator tube. The movement causes the lock base to lock onto the lock head. Further excessive longitudinal movement causes the stem to detach from the lock head at the breakaway section.